


missing: (1) roommate

by putsch



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Prompt: college roommates au except abe's pretty convinced his roommate is a ghost?? he's never here? it's been a month since they moved in... but the stash of energy bars keeps disappearing so this 'mihashi' person has to be real, right? right???(written for SASO2017)





	missing: (1) roommate

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt here -> https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9758994#cmt9758994
> 
> yeah, idk what this is either except funny

sometimes, abe thinks move in day was a fever dream, where for a brief moment he met the mousey blond kid who was sleeping in the second bed in the room. they gave each other their names, their numbers just in case, the way you should with someone you're about to live with.  
  
it was totally normal. now, he's not so sure. it's been three weeks and since that one fleeting moment abe hasn't seen him at all, not even when he woke up early for runs, or when he'd come home late after getting caught up reading in the library. and yet, the sheets change position, books and papers strewn about in a variety of patterns, and he swears his power bars aren't going missing by themselves.  
  
"did you meet my roommate?" abe asks hanai, the one freshman whose both in his hall and in his calculus class.  
  
"you have a roommate?" hanai shoots back.  
  
abe groans.  
  
  
  
he knows it's stupid to stay up all night when he has class at nine in the morning, but abe swears he isn't going to rest if he doesn't see this through. after asking nearly everyone in the hall no one has seen a 'mihashi', and while the RA confirmed there was a student here by the name of mihashi, he hasn't met him either. abe's even gone so far as to send him messages, but no response, not even a sign that he's read them. abe's at the point of pulling his hair out if he doesn't figure out if he actually has a roommate or not.  
  
it's not that he cares either way, not really. what he does in his room doesn't change whether or not he has a roommate but to not know is abe's ultimate pet peeve.  
  
even if he looks nuts with his giant mug of tea and staring down his own front door.  
  
  
  
_beep. beeeep. beeeeeeeeeep._  
  
abe blinks once, twice, staring at his 7AM alarm and the empty room.  
  
"son of a bitch." he mutters.  
  
  
  
he's long written up all hope as lost on the roommate situation when hanai asks him if he wants to go to a party one of his old friends is having. he lives in their dorm, but on the top floor of the building, so it's not a huge trek to go up there after dinner so abe allows this time to do something social. maybe it'll get his mother off his back about it.  
  
hanai knocks on the door barely once before the door swings up, and a much shorter boy stands there grinning. "asuza!"  
  
"don't call me that!"  
  
"yeah yeah," he says, opening the door fully to usher them both in. "c'mon, get cozy, and-- hey mihashi, can you grab the sodas out of the cooler there?"  
  
abe _freezes_.  
  
he can practically hear his vertebra creak as he turns his head ever so slowly and there, in the corner of a room not his own, is a mousey blond boy with wide eyes.  
  
"you're mihashi?!" abe strangles out, and the boy who is apparently actually mihashi and not a fever dream jumps and drops the soda cans back into the cooler.  
  
"oh, do you guys know each other?"  
  
"mihashi? isn't that, oh, oh--"  
  
they all turn to look at mihashi, who looks so pale and so nervous that abe wonders if he's actually is a ghost.  
  
"um," mihashi says, meekly, looking everywhere but at abe.  
  
"no, come with me. i have questions." abe grits out, blood pressure spiking, and finally, _finally,_ he can have his damn answers.


End file.
